


A Night Beneath The Stars

by SakuraBuzzLover87 (Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87)



Series: Dates With Ritsuka [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harem Protag EX vibes, I JUST LOVE USHIWAKA SOO MUCH, characters acting OOC, jealous ereshkigal, let's assume mash is sleeping, let's face it he's cute but um yea gonna need some help in terms of being a person, reinvented Ritsuka's personality a little bit, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Buzz_Lover_87/pseuds/SakuraBuzzLover87
Summary: A retelling/continuation of Ritsuka and Ushiwakamaru's rooftop chat from FGO/Babylonia.Ushiwakamaru, in her enthusiasm, may have pledged her loyalty to King Gilgamesh but decides to spend one night to get to know her friend Ritsuka. Ritsuka goes along with it. Essentially, it's their first date.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Ushiwakamaru | Rider
Series: Dates With Ritsuka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861564
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	A Night Beneath The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weebuwu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebuwu/gifts).



> This is a request fic from my friend and honestly, I couldn’t resist writing it up. Ushiwaka is just too precious. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!

It's a quiet, peaceful night in the kingdom of Uruk. Ritsuka decides to head up to the ceiling of Gilgamesh's palace and enjoy the cool night air, but once he gets there he's sees he's not alone. 

"Oh, Ritsuka! It's so nice to see you again!" Ushiwakamaru's seated on the edge of the concrete roof, swinging her legs and waving once she's noticed him. 

Ritsuka waves back. "It's good to see you too, Ushiwakamaru." She pats the seat next to her, and he walks over to sit down. 

"Isn't the night so lovely today? It reminds me of my home..." Ushiwakamaru gives him a warm smile, tilting her head slightly. 

"Indeed it is. You know, even in my own time period, the legend of Ushiwakamaru is still famous." 

"Is that so?!" Her eyes sparkle and her smile grows larger still.

Ritsuka nods. "Mhm, like the story about the Gojyo Great Bridge that's now a nursery song." He stands up and holds his hands out to their full length. "Atop the bridge of Gojyo in the capital!" he sings. "I sang that song a lot while pretending to be you." He mimes playing a flute and looks down at her. 

Ushiwakamaru giggles and her eyes widen, shining with delight. "It's _that_ popular? I find that hard to believe somehow!" 

"I'm not lying, okay?" Ritsuka frowns, bending down and placing his hands on his hips. 

"I'm not doubting you by any means," Ushiwakamaru puts her hands up placatingly. "I didn't think people would ever familiarize themselves about me, that's all. I had been fighting my whole life, wanting to be of assistance to someone, to help others. I don't know how many people understood my mentality, but that's why I'm feeling so unbelievably happy right now!" She gives him another thousand-watt smile and Ritsuka's heart skips a beat. 

"I don't think you have to worry about that at all." Ritsuka sits back down, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Ushiwakamaru, your will has resonated within many people's hearts. Your story, at this point in time, has been told for over a thousand years. Your reasoning for why you were fighting makes sense to me as well." 

"Oh?" She tilts her head a fraction, mouth slightly opening in surprise.

"I don't want to see anyone other than myself crying. If possible, I want to stop those tears using my own strength. Isn't that what you essentially desire as well?" 

Ushiwakamaru takes his hand off her shoulder, clasping it in both of hers."That's right! That's precisely it, Lord Fujimaru!"

She leans forward, bringing her face mere inches from Ritsuka's. "I'm so touched! You truly are a marvelous fellow! You're the first one to understand me other than my big brother..." She tilts her neck down, resting her nose on their joined hands, smiling wistfully. 

"Say, Ritsuka."

"Hmm?" Ritsuka feels a slight flush coloring his cheeks at their proximity. 

"Why don't we go explore the town tonight? It would be a shame to simply not act upon this wonderful evening, and I desire to spend more time together. Would you be amenable to that?" She looks up, her violet eyes pleading.

There's no way Ritsuka can decline the invitation when she's giving him this look. "I, I suppose so," he stutters, his breath hitching. "What did you have in mind?" 

"Follow my lead!" She stands up, pulling him up too. 

"H-huh?" He looks down at the ground, finding it quite a distance away. "Are you suggesting that we-" 

"Just trust me, Lord Fujimaru." In one fluid motion, Ushiwakamaru lets go of his hand, sweeps his legs from under him, and leaps off the edge.

"AAAAHH!" Ritsuka can't stop himself from screaming but Ushiwakamaru merely laughs, a pleasant tinkling in Ritsuka's ears. Ritsuka shuts his eyes closed against the air rushing past his face- falling with Mash every time they enter a new Singularity is exhilarating as well but it feels more controlled and familiar, like his trust in Mash. With Ushiwakamaru, he's left himself completely at her mercy, thrown into an unknown racing towards him. While new, the sensation isn't entirely unpleasant, however, especially if it's with her.

He feels them hit solid ground but he himself is barely jostled from his position. He slowly opens one eye, then the other. Ushiwakamaru's staring at him, a wide smile on her face. "Was that not fun, Lord Fujimaru? I thought you might enjoy it!" 

"It, it was certainly an experience," Ritsuka stammers, his heart hammering in his chest. 

"Can you stand? I have no problem carrying you, but I thought you might prefer to walk."

"I definitely can, Ushiwakamaru!" There's no way Ritsuka wants to be caught in Ushiwakamaru's arms- if he's caught by Merlin, he'd never hear the end of it.

She laughs. "All right then, my lord." She maneuvers his legs to the ground, putting a hand on his back. 

He gives her a weak smile. "Thanks for getting us down here safely, Ushiwakamaru." Now that he's successfully caught his breath, he straightens. 

"What do you want to do first, Ushiwakamaru?" 

"Let's walk around town! I want to explore all the stalls now that I'm not on active duty!" 

"You won't be able to buy anything..."

"It's no matter to me, Lord Fujimaru! I simply wish to experience this together with you!" This girl's endless enthusiasm will be the death of him, he swears. 

"Lead the way then, Ushiwakamaru." She trots off, one foot in front of the other, hands clasped behind her back. He watches her go for a few seconds until she turns around. "Are you just going to stand there, Lord Fujimaru? Do you need me to carry you again?" 

"N-no! I'm coming!" He quickly runs up to catch up to her.

They explore the empty stalls of Uruk, walking down the long sand alleyway. As expected, most of the goods have been placed away, but there's a few things still out like some mirrors, rugs and flowers in a stand by the corner. 

"These are beautiful," Ushiwakamaru crouches, running a slender finger along the petal of a purple orchid. Its beauty accentuates her own, the glow of the moon's light casting half her face in shadow. 

"They truly are," Ritsuka comments. "This whole town is, in fact. Of all the Singularities that I've been to with Mash, this one is one of my favorites, honestly. The positive attitude of the people thriving under the fair and just rule of Gilgamesh, the natural beauty of the city, even the crazy servants here like yourself." 

"Oh? My lord thinks of me as crazy?" Ushiwakamaru looks up from the flower, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Allow me to demonstrate what crazy _truly_ means to someone like me." 

Ritsuka gulps, suddenly regretting goading her. She takes his hand for the second time that night and uses it to pull herself up. "Tell me, would a truly crazy person do this?" She leans in, closing her eyes, and presses a kiss on his cheek. His cheek burning where she's touched, she leans back, smiling at him. "Let's keep going, my lord!" She pulls at his hand and starts sprinting at near full-speed.

Struggling to keep up, he grips her hand tightly. "Ushiwakamaru, what are you-" 

Her answering laughter, however, is what truly makes this an unforgettable night under the stars. 

BONUS 

Unknown to the two, they blaze past Ishtar (Ereshkigal) watching them from the side of a building. 

"Tsk tsk, I was hoping to talk to Ritsuka again today but he's off playing with Ushiwakamaru. Just look at them go, running like idiots through the town..." 

"Ushiwakamaru's always been a bit of a loose cannon. Terribly useful in battle, however," a male voice comes from behind her. 

She spins around. "Benkei?! When did _you_ get here?!" A grunt is her only reply. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one- I had a TON of writing this up. Hope you enjoyed it weebu bby <3
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @buzzingbee87 (wow such a surprising handle) and if you see a feed made of mostly Fate stuff with a precious bean Sakura pfp, that's me! XD


End file.
